


Practice

by hyugapineapple



Series: For Reenee [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, god help me with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: "Kuroo-san.""Yeah?""Please teach me how to kiss."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: For Reenee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For @_reenee on twitter
> 
> Happy holidays! This is my gift as your secret santa! Hope you like it!
> 
> And a huge thank you to @todxrxki for organizing this event!
> 
> (watch me reading how to kiss tutorials because i have no idea how to describe a kiss fUCK)

“Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah?”

A short pause, followed by a pair of blue-green eyes looking down, nervous fingers fiddling together. The taller noticed the gesture, raising one eyebrow curiously, his full attention now on the setter. He was about to open his mouth and ask what happened, but the shorter was  faster, already cutting him off.

“Please teach me how to kiss.”

It took Kuroo exactly 3 seconds to process Akaashi’s words. 3 seconds before his eyes went comically wide, cheeks dusted in a light shade of pink. 3 seconds before Kuroo opened his mouth, a high squeak coming out as the ball that he held in his hands fell, bouncing on the floor of the empty gym.

“What?!”

“You heard me. I want you to teach me how to kiss.”

Kuroo fixed Akaashi’s face with his eyes for 10 solid seconds before he blinked again, this time slower and with a much calmer expression. He stared at the setter, trying to read through the younger’s blank but slightly pink face. Akaashi was a beautiful enigma, just like he had always been, and Kuroo knew that. He knew that the butterflies in his stomach weren’t just his reaction to Akaashi’s startling request. And he also knew that he was about to do something very risky.

“Okay.”

Keiji’s eyes widened briefly, surprise evident even through his seemingly nonchalant expression. He didn’t expect Kuroo to agree. But he did, and the brunet wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Still, he nodded, more to himself, before taking a step closer to Kuroo, standing now in front of the taller.

Tetsurou didn’t know what to think, seeing Akaashi so close to him. But one thing was certain: the younger looked adorable, his usual serious face now contorted in a cute, nervous grimace. Kuroo couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped, nor did he stop when Akaashi, ever so cutely, frowned at him.

“How come you’ve never kissed anyone before?” came his question - both out of curiosity and playfulness. While doing that, Kuroo’s hand cupped Akaashi’s pink cheek, stopping to brush his thumb against the smooth surface. Akaashi didn’t need to know that, but Tetsurou thought that it was the softest cheek he has ever touched. He lingered there for a moment, before moving his hand again, holding the younger’s chin properly.

“I- kissing or being intimate with someone isn’t what I usually tend to think about, Kuroo-san-” Akaashi’s words would’ve sounded rude or dismissive, were it not for the darker shade of pink that colored his face. Kuroo laughed in response, trying to ignore his wild heartbeat as he focused on the setter’s expression, feeling the male’s palms moving up to his chest and resting them there. The older’s free arm slowly slid to Akaashi’s lower back, adding just enough pressure to keep the setter’s body close.

“Is this…really okay with you?” the Nekoma captain found himself asking, suddenly very aware that he was going to kiss the pretty, sassy-mouthed setter that he may or may not have admired for a while now. Akaashi was silent as he looked at Kuroo, nodding so swiftly that Tetsurou almost missed the motion. With one last sigh, the middle blocker leaned in, never looking away from Akaashi’s eyes. Ironically, Tetsurou felt more nervous than the younger, whose face, aside from the crimson blush, remained unchanged. He watched Keiji’s beautiful eyes fluttering closed before he did the same, erasing the space between their mouths.

Kuroo kissed Keiji softly at first, their lips simply pressing against each other. He paused a little, letting the shorter get used to the sensation before he started moving his lips, keeping his careful hold on Akaashi’s chin. The other responded at last, shyly and hesitantly, but for Kuroo it was alright. Sensing the shorter’s body gradually relaxing as they kept kissing, Kuroo eventually decided to go further. Slowly craning Akaashi’s head for a better angle, the middle blocker tasted Akaashi’s lips and the tip of his tongue very carefully, waiting for the brunet’s reaction. Akaashi wanted to learn how to kiss, didn’t he? He wouldn’t freak out if Kuroo taught him how to French kiss too, right? Fortunately, the younger didn’t seem to mind, one of his palms crumpling the fabric of older’s shirt, tongue meeting tongue in a shy dance and a frail sound, awfully similar to a moan coming from Keiji.

When they pulled back, he could see Akaashi’s eyes opening slowly, immediately landing on Tetsurou’s face, on his eyes first, then on his mouth. Keiji looked very flustered and caught off-guard, but definitely not displeased. Tetsurou wasn’t even a bit surprised to realize that he felt relieved knowing that. He also noticed the setter’s tongue licking the lower lip and Kuroo had to look away quickly and speak before he got too focused on Akaashi’s _very_ pretty mouth.

“How was it? Did it feel okay?”

Keiji chuckled surprisingly calmly in response, palms still on the taller’s upper chest, fingers brushing the wrinkled fabric gently. “I think it should be me the one asking you that, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi’s breath was warm against Kuroo’s skin, making shivers run down his spine. “Or is this your first kiss too?”

“Hey now-” Tetsurou gently protested, the smile on his face warm and playful. “I’m just asking because I’m a very good teacher and I want my underclassmen to learn only from the be-”

“Can we do it one more time?” Once again, the younger cut Kuroo off, making sure to have the older speechless for a second. “For practice.” he hurried to clarify, the redness back on his face.

Kuroo stopped for a second before he smiled, taking Akaashi’s slim wrist into his hand and placing his palm on his cheek, nuzzling the smooth skin. “Sure. But you have to answer my question first.”

“What is your question, then?” Akaashi leaned closer almost unfazed, blue-green irises focused on a pair of rosy lips.

“Why me?”

This time, it was Akaashi who smiled, millimeters left between their faces. He gave Kuroo one last look in the eyes, and Tetsurou saw nothing but honesty and fondness, his chest swelling with warmth before their lips connected again after hearing the setter’s response.

“Because it is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
